Setting up Patch host
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Setting up your patch host This page will tell you how to use SVN to set up your patcher. Using google.code First create a gmail account if you do not have one. Then go to code.google.com, sign in if needed. Click on the create a new project link under Project Hosting. You will need to fill in some data in the following window. Use the data suplied below unless you know what your doing. When you filled in the fields below click on Create project *Project name - mypatcher (I used my server name here, I advice you to do the same) *Project summary - patcher *Description - My ro patcher *Version control system - Subversion *Source code license - Other open source Now create a new folder anywhere and call it Google Patcher. Go to your project on code.google.com. Sign in if you have too. Click on profile in the upper right corner. Now select your project. If you didnt change the Project name your project should be called mypatcher. You will now find yourself in project home. Click on source and copy the url you need for SVN, https://mypatcher.googlecode.com/svn/trunk/ The mypatcher part in the url is your projects name. Now right click on your Google Patcher folder and select SVN Checkout. Copy the url into the svn checkout window. Click on the OK button. SVN will now ask for your username and password. Your username is your gmail accaunt example; example@gmail.com. Your password is generated by google. Find this line in your project source page When prompted, enter your generated -- The link behind this will take you to your password. You can save your username and password so svn wont ask you again. You will now have an empty Google Patcher folder we can use. Open the folder and create a new folder called patcher. Now open the patcher folder and create a new folder called data. Close the window and right click on your Google Patcher folder, select SVN Commit. Congratulations you have just created a repository used to handle your patch files. Using sourceforge #create a SourceForge account https://sourceforge....er/registration #create a new project: https://sourceforge.net/p/add_project * make sure you check the SVN tool, to enable SVN #install TortoiseSVN on your computer http://tortoisesvn.net/downloads.html #checkout a working copy of the SVN of your new project. The SVN url will be something like: https://svn.code.sf.net/p/PROJECTNAME/code/ * make sure your URL has https so you have read+write access #In your new working copy, create folders for your patcher stuff. For example: / /patcher/ /patcher/data/ #SVN Commit your changes. Now you should be able to browse your SVN and see the folders you just created http://svn.code.sf.net/p/PROJECTNAME/code/patcher/ #Configure your patcher (see Category:Patchers) Your "patcher website" URL is the SVN url: http://svn.code.sf.net/p/PROJECTNAME/code/patcher/ * http for anonymous read-only access #Here's an example of some of the Thor_Patcher urls you would configure: RootURL='http://svn.code.sf.n...E/code/patcher/' file_url=http://svn.code.sf.net/p/PROJECTNAME/code/patcher/data/ #Now in your working copy, add the patcher website files. Thor patcher for example, would have: /patcher/main.ini /patcher/plist.txt /patcher/data/this_is_a_patch.thor #set appropriate SVN Properties for each file type ##"patchlist" and other text files should have svn:eol-style=native ##"patch files" (ex: .grf .gpf, .rar .thor) and any other binary files should have svn:mime-type=application/octet-stream ##"html files" - should have svn:mime-type=text/html (if you forget this property, the html file will display as plain-text. example) ##images - should have their corresponding image type (for example .png should have svn:mime-type=image/png) #SVN Commit #Each time you have a new patch, add the patch to your working copy, then SVN Commit the changes. :::: sourceforge guide byBrian